


"TAKE IT OFF!"

by Whaledenwtf



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaledenwtf/pseuds/Whaledenwtf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very , very short one-shot/ prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"TAKE IT OFF!"

Inspired by the prompt : ‘You heard me. Take. It. Off.’

 

“(Y/N)! Take it off!” Crowley whisper-yelled at you, watching you dance around in the oversized sweater as you danced around the house.

 

“Never!” You yell, running away from the king of hell.

  
“(Y/N)!” You giggle, running in the kitchen. He snaps himself next to you, holding your arm.

 

 **“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”** He whispers in your ear. You shiver, looking up at him. You ghost your lips on his as he leans in slightly, drunk on your aura.

  
“Never.” You whisper against his lips, before running away to the living room.

 

“Hey, (Y/N)? Are you here?” You hear Sam yell out from your door.

 

“Yeah hold on.” You turn to see Crowley looking at you angrily, as you noticed how aroused he was. You run to the door, opening it and jumping on Sam.

 

  
“Save me!!!” You exclaim childishly. Sam and Dean both pull out a gun as Sam still has you clinging off him.

  
“What happened?!” Dean asked you, looking at you over Sam’s shoulder. You lean your head on his Deltoid, looking down at Dean.

 

“Crowley doesn’t like my shirt!” You pout looking down.

 

“Because it’s not right for you to have a shirt about anyone but your king.” He says , finally coming out from his hiding place. You slowly crawl of Sam, looking down at your shirt.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with it!” You say defensively.

 

“Dean Winchester can open my trunk anytime.” Dean reads outloud. You smile at him as he winks, licking his lips.

 

“And their’s even an Impala on the back!” You exclaim turning around and shaking. Sam starts laughing as Crowley grumbles.

 

“Well the shirt can be acted out if-“

 

_“DEAN!”_


End file.
